


Quiet.

by frozenpapers



Series: two halves of a soul [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenpapers/pseuds/frozenpapers
Summary: Tywin interrupts Cersei and Jaime.





	Quiet.

                Those verdant irises, almost iridescent, were transfixed upon the screen as features were contorted in a mixture of concentration and annoyance. There were notable creases that marred her forehead, faint and overshadowed by the defined ones that settled between brows. Her corpulent lips had been upturned in a frown, parted as she had sighed loudly enough for the other to hear. The intonation of it had implied that his presence was not welcome, and if he had been the wiser, he would have left her with whatever she was doing. But Jaime Lannister never really used his head when he was supposed to.

                “Stop typing. We both know you’re not writing anything.”

                Thus, the silence had been broken, and those cool irises were now transfixed upon him, a flash of anger coming upon the green as it had lingered before they’d fallen back to the screen of her laptop. From her periphery, she could see how the sunlight had bounced upon his golden shroud, how it kissed it, and made it more noticeable than it usually had been. Teeth had been clamped down at her bottom lip, the taste of lipstick overwhelming her palate that had only been filled with caffeine and nicotine; frustration was gnawing at her sleeves, and she had the mind to send him away if only his presence hadn’t soothed out the knots upon her shoulders.

                “Why are you even here?” She lifted her gaze, meeting his, and abandoning the email she had been previously reading. It was an agreement proposed by Osmund Kettleback, one she had long ago lost interest upon the moment he had let himself in and ignored her secretary’s nervous prattles.

                There was the beginnings of a simper tugging at the corner of his lips, one that had pushed her buttons further, and had sent a manicured brow to rise a little bit higher. What was worse than her twin’s playful grins had been his arrogant simpers that had often appeared whenever something had gone his way. Her brother was already feeling triumphant, and she really wanted to slap that smirk off his face.

                “Why, business, sweet sister.” He replied as those large hands had been smoothened on the armrests of the chair he had occupied, fingers drumming against fabric. Distracted, she could feel those fingers trailing down her curves, which of course, she had chastised herself for.

                “Unless Stannis Baratheon has filed another lawsuit, then I don’t think you have a purpose around here, Jaime.” She remarked. “I’m busy.”

                Those gentle hands had been used to beckon the various papers and files that had littered her desk as her mouth had been formed in a thin line, emphasizing the fact that she did not have time for him. This, of course – much to her chagrin, had been ignored as he had uncrossed his legs and straightened his posture, those broad shoulders being squared.

                “You don’t have to do anything.” He had stated as a mischievous glimmer had overcome those emeralds that were similar to hers. “Just continue whatever it was you’re doing while you let me linger here longer.”

                Her brows had been pulled together as she had parted her lips in search of a protest. She met his gaze, but dropped it as she had shaken her head slightly. “I don’t have time for this.”

                “Then pretend I’m not here.”

                Cersei had no idea whatever it was her brother had wanted from her, but judging by the look he had given her earlier on, it had to do with something sexual – something that she would deny him of. She will not allow him to bend her over her own desk and send her belongings scattered on the floor. The last time they had done it, she had lost a very important file that had eventually become a headache. It took her a week to recover it, and she had almost lost a client in the process. It was something that she could truly not have a repeat of, especially when she was trying to prove to her father, to prove to everyone else that she was a better CEO than Robert ever was or ever could be.

                Peridot irises traced back to the line she had been previously reading, easily ignoring her other half, who had been engrossed with typing haphazardly on his phone. For a few minutes, she had managed to tune down the noise his virtual keyboard had been making, and the constant ping his device had produced. Was he really texting like her teenagers to completely vex her? A poor strategy, one she had known that she will not lose to. She had managed to live in the same roof as her children, he would have to try harder to get her out of her reverie.

                As she was about to type in a reply, his stifled laughter had stolen her attention away, her gaze now upon him once more. Her features had been placid, but her irises were sharp and telling, though yet again the look she was giving him had been ignored when he proceeded to type once more.

                “What do you think you’re doing?” She voiced out, unwilling to work in such environment where her patience was constantly being tested. “If this is your way of seducing me, then you’re awfully making a mistake. I am this close to calling security.”

                “I was just texting.”

                “One of us is an adult and has work to do, so I suggest you leave while you can do it on your own accord.”

                Jaime had stood up, and a small smile had flitted upon her lips, but it faded the moment that he had headed towards her and not the doors. “Where are you going?”

                Her inquiry had been answered with silence as he had approached her, pace quick enough to reach her before she can stand up and send him out herself. Palms had been placed upon her shoulders, forcing her back on her swivel chair as a kiss had been given to swallow the protests that he was sure to come out of her. She writhed against him, but soon enough had given in, kissing him back fervently as her slender fingers had settled upon the side of his face, cupping his jaw.

                “Not here.” Cersei whispered in protest once they had been parted, her brother already on his knees, and hands placed upon her legs to spread her for him.

                Jaime had met her gaze and had touched his lips with an index finger, telling her to be quiet as he settled himself underneath her desk, hiding him from plain sight. Her lower lip had once again been worried by her teeth as she felt the warmth of his lips on the inside of her thighs, ghosting upon her alabaster skin. Goose-prickles had plagued her as she had focused upon the words that had previously been subject of her musings, finding focus as he sucked just an inch below the apex of her thighs. She was sure that she’d be seeing a mark upon her later as she soaked herself in a bath. She’d often berated him for it, but clandestinely, the lioness preferred when he claimed her with the love bites he had always left. A hand had pushed her skirt to her waist as the other had snapped her smallclothes with an easy twist.

                “You better buy me a new one.” She stated just as his thumb had brushed her clit, and just as Tywin Lannister had opened the door to interrupt the whole affair.

                To her credit, she didn’t look fazed by his presence. What was it with her family barging in her office unannounced?

                “Father,” it was a greeting for the elder lion, and a warning for the other whose tongue was now tasting her in sure strokes. Nails bit the edge of her desk as her other hand had found purchase on his golden mane to stop his ministrations.

                “Cersei, how are you faring?”

                _Sexually frustrated thanks to your son underneath my desk and between my thighs._

                “Well enough.” Her voice was the least bit of strained as she felt his long digit slide into her slick entrance, causing her to tighten her hold on him in a way she was sure to draw pain. “What about you? Though, you could have called and informed me that you were to drop by.”

                A hand was kept still on her thigh to keep her legs apart for him whenever she had attempted to close them around his head. His tongue had paid attention to her clit, ignoring the way she was trying to stop him, as he had pushed his finger within her walls in a slow, teasing manner, almost making her shudder. Cersei had never loathed Jaime as much as she had loathed him now.

                “I am well.” Tywin had replied as he had seated himself on the chair her brother had been sitting on moments ago. “If I had called, you would have told me you were busy.”

                “What made you think that I wasn’t busy now?” She stated as she had inclined a brow, gesturing towards her opened Mac Book with all the strength she could muster not to tremble.

                She was busy alright, busy fucking his son’s face.

                “Your secretary told me you had no engagements this afternoon, so I had figured that you must want to hear what I had planned on saying.” Her father had clasped his hands on his lap, a gesture she shared with him.

                “Could it be settled during lunch? I’ve been meaning to respond to this email.” _And have been meaning to finish._

                She could feel Jaime’s stubble against her thighs as he sucked her clit, intending for her to reach her release when in conversation with their father, daring for her to make a noise the way she had challenged him two days ago. Cersei felt a moan trying to come forth her lips, but she swallowed it by clasping a hand over her mouth, and feigning a yawn.

                “Yes, it can be, but I must relay my intentions inside this office before we broach on the subject outside.”

                Another finger penetrated her, and Cersei was tempted to kick her dear brother from underneath the table. And when she’d thought that he was done, he shifted his fingers, pounding into her in a faster pace and in an angle that was sure to aid her in her building climax. Gods, she hated him.

                “Of course,” she curled her toes as her grip upon her desk had tightened. She was sure that it would break if Jaime wouldn’t stop torturing her with his mouth.

                “I have been thinking of partnering our family business with yours.”

                “Oh.” She had made an effort to sit up straight as she felt her walls tighten around her twin’s fingers. “What made you change your mind?”

                “Instinct.” Tywin had replied. “I think it would be better for both the sakes of these companies, don’t you agree?”

                Silence had been given for a few seconds as Cersei had feigned to think the proposition through, when in truth, her senses had already fled her. She was so close, so, so close. A sigh had escaped her lips as she had appeared to be at a war, picking through her words carefully as Jaime fucked her. A chill had ran down the length of her spine as she had reached for her abandoned cup of coffee, masking the moan that come through once she came.

                “Judging by the numbers, it will be beneficial.” She declared.

                “Yes, it will.” Tywin had agreed. “Shall we discuss the rest later?” The inquiry left her father’s lips as a means of dismissal as he rose from the chair and walked towards the door.

                “Of course.” Cersei had replied with a smile, composed despite how Jaime hungrily tasted her slickness and left kisses that promised more once the doors would come to a close.


End file.
